


The Adventure Doesn't Have to End So Soon

by QueenEgg



Series: Kingdom Eternal (or, the Twin Heirs AU) [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Other, hey do ya'll mind if i Add Content to the Hollow Knight tag???, its literally just quirrel and the mc being cute so theres ur warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Two encounters, two bugs, one chance for closure.





	1. I so love the sound of the rain upon glass.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im Mae and i love Dramatic and Simplistic Summaries.
> 
> Quirrel/MC shippers here's my gift to you!!!
> 
> Also my gift to this tag cause its so empty! YEET!!

The City of Tears was beautiful. The sound, the atmosphere, it would have been a perfect place to rest if it weren’t for the remaining infected citizens and guards still roaming the streets. Still, the one bench he’d found that was in a room free of infected denizens would be safe enough for the time being. Quirrel could have watched the delicate raindrops twist and dance down the glass panes forever.

Eventually, he’d love to see the source of all the water itself. Though for now, he was content to simply relax and enjoy the marvelous sounds and sights around him.

Speaking of marvelous sights, Quirrel couldn’t help the sudden rush of excitement that filled him as a familiar sound echoed throughout the room. Sure enough, when he turned to look behind him, his little nail-wielding friend was approaching. The light reflecting off their pale mask had him perking up with anticipation even as they made their way towards him.

“Hello again! Back for another respite?” he asked. As usual, there was no verbal response to his inquiry, but the tiny warrior took a seat beside him nonetheless. Quirrel watched as the exhaustion and weariness slowly melted off them. After only a brief rest, they appeared to be somewhat recovered from whatever harrowing ordeals they had faced before returning to this spot.

Normally, they would leave after only a short time, but now they seemed to slump against the bench, their limbs sagging as they set their nail aside. Quirrel forced down a shiver as their head dropped down against his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the rise and fall of their chest from beneath their cloak.

_They had fallen asleep on him_.

Quirrel felt like he was going to explode. He had survived many encounters with the dangerous beasts and beings of Hallownest, but this? If he thought too hard about it, he’d combust like a belfy.

This might be the most vulnerable he had ever seen them. In all the times he had encountered the other being, they had always looked determined. Their eyes remained empty and expressionless, but Quirrel could see the resolve in their stance. He had even caught them rushing through the halls of the mourning city without pause. They would dash by the bench without even sparing him a glance, then return later to heal their wounds and polish their weapon.

Just seeing them so relaxed and- dare he even think it -vulnerable, brought a fond feeling to his heart. They trusted him enough to let their guard down in his presence.

Hesitantly wrapping an arm around their midsection, he stilled when they shifted slightly, their horns rubbing against his face. Thankfully, they settled once more, leaning into his touch. Quirrel felt like he might cry from happiness. Leaning his own head against the bench, he pulled his mask a little lower over his face to block out the remaining city lights.

After focusing on the comforting warmth his companion exuded and the steady rhythm of their breathing, Quirrel felt the edges of the world slowly blur until he too was taken by sleep.

* * *

* * *

Waking was not something that Quirrel experienced often considering how little he actually needed to rest, yet the feeling was still disorienting as ever. His senses came back to him slowly at first, but all it took was the sensation of warmth and weight in his arms before he was forced back into the world of the waking. Trapped in his arms was the little wanderer, who was staring at him with an air of curiosity despite their blank mask.

Hastily releasing them from his grip, Quirrel shot up off the bench, nearly tripping over his own nail as he tried to distance himself, not noticing that his sleeping partner had followed. Clutching his head in one hand, he tried to remember just what he’d been thinking before-

Oh, oh dear. _How embarrassing_.

Heat rushed to Quirrel’s face as he glanced down at the other bug, his own legs trembling slightly. This was not supposed to happen at all.

Falling to his legs, he bowed sharply before them, rubbing his hands together anxiously. “M-my apologies! I didn’t mean to, _ah_ , prevent you from leaving. I’m sure you still have many tasks to complete on your journey, but then you fell asleep on me and-!” Quirrel’s nervous rambling was cut off the moment a pair of small hands tilted his face upwards. He was then rewarded with the gentle press of the short warrior’s mask between his eyes.

By the time he was aware enough to register the interaction, they had already withdrawn. Quirrel felt them lightly pat his shoulder before they retrieved their nail from the bench and headed for the elevator.

Once they were gone, he staggered to his feet and picked up his own weapon as well. He had spent enough time in this city. It was time to move on to other lands unseen. As he prepared to head out past the infected mobs, Quirrel’s thoughts drifted back to his diminutive companion.

_I have a feeling we’ll meet again, my short friend. Hopefully, our paths will once again cross where the beauty of Hallownest shines brightest._


	2. Magnificent even in mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god you're both idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we back already? whatever! Enjoy!

Quirrel stretched, the plates of his shell scraping lightly against each other as he stood. It felt like he’d spent an age sleeping, yet it was always just another short rest to recover the energy he needed for his journey back into the forgotten kingdom.

A quick stop in the small town of Dirtmouth had left him with more questions than answers. The old bug who sat at the bench located in the town’s square had questioned his intentions while also warning him to be wary if he planned on venturing deeper. After giving the elder his thanks, Quirrel continued on his way.

The atmosphere of Hallownest’s ruins had shifted since his last visit to its dilapidated halls. The oppressive air of infection that once lingered in the halls of the once mighty kingdom was now gone, replaced with a sense of peace that eased his worries as he traversed the broken pathways.

No longer did the beasts and lesser bugs attempt to attack him when he walked by, and the wandering husks of those whose minds had been consumed by the infection were absent. They had been replaced by other individuals who were tentatively starting to explore the fathomless depths beneath them.

Upon discovering such changes, Quirrel wasn’t just intrigued by them, he was excited as well. After leaving Hallownest for the second time to travel the world above, he had finally returned to the place his former teacher once sought to protect. As he descended deeper into the old kingdom, he was greeted with hints of newly forming life wherever he went.

Greenpath was full of curious creatures still waking up to a world free of infection. The moss warriors were as stalwart as ever while the Mosskins darted from bush to bush, watching him with curious eyes. Simply being in Fog Canyon was enough to have his eyes misting the moment he laid eyes on the archives.

Monomon’s creations still floated through the static filled caverns while he carefully made his way downward. Quirrel’s memories had never fully returned even after he had completed his duty, but he still cherished what few moments he was able to remember from his distant past.

Once reaching the Queen’s station, he stopped for a moment to simply enjoy the peace and quiet of the once well-populated hub. If he was still enough, the echo of a stag bell ringing would occasionally reach him, and he’d be left wondering whether or not the old tunnels were truly abandoned or not.

The Fungal Wastes weren’t too different. Though, he supposed it was still quite unnatural for mushrooms to have faces or talk. Quirrel moved with haste past the Mantis Village. He was delighted to see their civilization still going strong, but that didn’t mean he wanted to draw the ire of such a deadly clan when he was without a weapon.

Finding the bridge to the City of Tears had meant backtracking for a short while, but his surprise at finding the gate to the heart of Hallownest open wide may have been enough to make the rest of his journey seem trivial. The last time he’d been here, the entrance had been sealed tightly. Now, the barrier separating the capital from the rest of the caverns was gone. Just who had taken it upon themselves to do away with such a thing? Quirrel supposed that it would remain another great secret for now.

Being in the city once more reminded him of his short friend and the one fateful time they had slept on a bench together. Quirrel still felt some regrets for leaving without giving them a real goodbye. He’d never even learned their name in the end, but he was sure they had moved on to finally break the seal. Absently, he wondered if their success was the reason for the apparent rebirth of Hallownest.

Within the ever-raining city, he’d caught sight of several bugs gazing awestruck at the scenery. During a moment when Quirrel felt particularly brave, he actually stopped to speak with one. The young nymph had been nearly overwhelmed with energy, and eagerly launched into a spiel about how wonderful it was to finally be able to explore the city without worrying about any danger before darting away. Judging by the looks the other sightseers had on their faces, most of the visitors held the same sentiment. It was only once Quirrel reached the very center of the city did he see something that made him pause.

Kneeling before the memorial of the Hollow Knight was one of the tallest bugs he’d ever seen. Something about the lengthy blue cloak draped over their shoulders and the immaculate nail upon their back pulled at his memories. Though try as he might, he couldn’t remember ever seeing such a striking individual before. Their presence made him shiver with awe. As he stood beneath the archway of an abandoned building, he figured it would be rude to interrupt what was obviously a deeply emotional moment for them.

Retreating back into the shelter of the city’s towers, Quirrel resolved to find another way around. 

* * *

* * *

They couldn’t remember how long they had been waiting in front of the statue. The raindrops slid down their cloak as they bowed their head before the memorial of their sibling. It had been some time since their last visit, so they felt somewhat obligated to pay their due respects before they moved on to their next destination.

“Ghost, you’re still here?” The voice of their sister rang clearly through the sound of falling water. They must have been more focused than expected if they missed the sound of her needle cutting through the air. Hornet’s red cloak cut a stark contrast against the deep blue of their surroundings, though the mark emblazoned upon her crest stood out more vibrantly than any clothing could. “The negotiations are finished. You’re free to go on. I know you must be anxious to visit him again.”

They hesitated. With all the work that was being put into restoring Hallownest to its former brilliance, they had no idea when they’d be able to return next. Hornet had no such concerns and lightly tapped them with her weapon.

The shadows surrounding them burst into excited whispers the moment the needle hit their shoulder. “See? They agree with me,” she said, stifling a giggle. Ghost couldn’t refute her claim. Even as their reluctance to move on held them back, deep inside they could feel their predecessor laughing. If he still possessed a physical form, he would have already dragged them away towards their true destination.

Picking themselves up from the ground, Ghost waited for the void to calm itself once more before leaning over to accept Hornet’s farewell embrace. She had never grown to be taller than them, but such things mattered less when you were the new Queen of Hallownest.

With one last goodbye, the two siblings departed in opposite directions. One to survey her kingdom, and the other towards Blue Lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST PART LATER TODAY PROMISE PROMISE


	3. All tragedy erased. I see only wonders...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F i n a l l y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these two deserve to be happy together js

It had taken him a while, but eventually, Quirrel located a detour that took him high above the city streets. The rain pattering along the glass panes was echoed by the sounds he made as he crossed the walkway. Beneath him, the silhouettes of other bugs could faintly be made out in the distance. He’d have liked to spend a little more time admiring the scenery, but the path he was taking was becoming more familiar by the moment. It seemed that his mind had been pointing him in the direction of that one spot ever since he’d stepped foot within the old kingdom once more.

The elevator was, surprisingly, not in use by the time he reached it. It was a minor thing to celebrate, perhaps, but the extended journey upwards gave him time to think.

Quirrel didn’t really have an explanation for why he had returned to Hallownest. If someone were to ask, he might have told them that it was due to homesickness. He supposed that was at least partially true. Though in all honesty, he’d missed the place. The kingdom had been dying when he’d left, yet in the time after his departure from the ruins of the once great civilization, it seemed to be slowly piecing itself together once more. Survivors and those who had recovered from the effects of the plague were starting to repair the sins of the old, and Quirrel had no doubt that their formerly broken world would make a comeback at some point.

That only left one thing for him to think about.

During the entirety Quirrel had spent re-exploring Hallownest, he hadn’t seen his little friend once. Back when he had been searching for answers, he had encountered the short warrior several times. He had been ahead of them every time, but they had always taken a few moments to enjoy the sights with him.

The seal had undoubtedly been broken in the end. He had seen the remnants of the Temple of the Black Egg, its dark walls reduced to crumbling stone. That, combined with the renewed energy humming within the caverns all pointed to his friend’s success in their mission. Yet if that were so, why had he not encountered them yet? None of the possibilities were comfortable to think about.

His ride ground to a halt as the elevator platform stopped at his destination, pausing long enough for him to depart before slowly vanishing down towards the raining city once more. Quirrel’s steps were slow and measured as he headed past the Resting Grounds.

Why had he not told his friend where he was going before? Was it pride? Or fear? Some part of him hoped that they’d forgotten about his existence as soon as he left Hallownest. The moments after completing the final part of the task Monomon had given him before she dedicated her life to becoming a seal weighed heavily on him. Even while his friend had been sitting at his side, admiring the view, Quirrel’s heart had been filled with sadness and confusion.

He’d witnessed such spectacular sights twice in his life, but with his purpose gone, what else was left for him in a corpse such as Hallownest? His decision to leave without a proper farewell seemed to be a foolish one now that his mind was clearer. He at least owed them that much.

As Quirrel stepped onto the dock at the edge of the Blue Lake, his gaze was filled with blue before it was drawn to an odd shrine at the very edge. Upon approaching, it seemed to be a small memorial complete with candles - all of them new and recently lit - and several fragile looking flowers of which he’d never seen before. Then, at the very center, was-

“My old nail?” Someone had fashioned a memorial around the borrowed weapon he’d used to protect himself back when he was wandering the kingdom on its own. The weapon was still in perfect condition despite its location, and the surrounding area appeared to be untouched.

Quirrel peered closely at the offerings as though they’d lend some insight as to why anyone would perform such an act over his weapon. “Perhaps someone thought this was my final resting place and by placing these gifts here, they hoped my spirit would find peace?” No matter how he tried to say it, the theory sounded quite implausible.

Even so, there was no harm in taking some time to rest. He’d traveled this far without stopping for very long, and exhaustion was quickly catching up with him. Sitting down and folding his legs, Quirrel lowered his head and allowed the sounds of the gently flowing water to soothe his mind. He hadn’t seen his friend at all during his journey through Hallownest, but he knew that when he closed his eyes and slept, he’d see them in his dreams.

* * *

* * *

 After so much time spent catching up on what felt like an age of missed sleep, Quirrel had become much more proficient at waking than he used to be. Dangerous creatures never waited for their prey to become properly coherent before striking. So, when the sound of careful footsteps reached him, he found himself tensing in preparation to flee. His former weapon was within arms reach, but he would prefer to avoid any sort of confrontation if possible.

Taking care to move as slowly as possible, he looked to see who was approaching. Quirrel shuddered as he realized that the visitor was much taller than him, and it was then that he recognized them as the bug from the memorial. Due to their height, they had to duck beneath the archway in the rock just to enter the cavern, with the polished nail he had seen earlier was now held loosely in one of their hands. He couldn’t help but jump slightly when the curved mask covering their head immediately angled towards him.

Before he could even move, the sound of a finely crafted weapon hitting the dock reverberated through the vast cavern as Quirrel was swept up into a tight embrace by the other bug. Frozen with shock, he held still as their arms wrapped around him. The smooth surface of their mask brushed against his face and a chill ran through his body. There was something so familiar about this stranger. If only he could remember-!

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.” Quirrel let out a noise of surprise as someone else appeared at the mouth of the cave. A quick glance over the shoulder of the one still holding him revealed a rather regal looking bug dressed up in red. There was a mark on her head that stirred his memory faintly, but the thing that stuck out to him the most was the weapon she carried upon her back. It was the same needle that had once been brandished against him during his first pilgrimage back to Hallownest.

Yelping, Quirrel felt his captor stand with him still in their arms. In a feeble attempt to free himself, he tilted his head back and tried to send her a look of panic. “Y-you! The self-proclaimed protector of Hallowest!” he cried, only to be shaken once more when she appeared to laugh at his plight.

“That would be Queen Hornet of Hallownest to you, wanderer. Though I’m sure you have questions, my sibling most likely has many more for you.” Quirrel balked. He didn’t know what was happening at all. “Ghost, I’d suggest giving him a moment to breathe. He hasn’t seen you since you were small. This must be quite the confusing experience.”

Quirrel muttered a thank you as the taller bug set him down with a learned gentleness before sitting and crossing their own legs, looking equal parts excited and anxious. Resisting the urge to retrieve his nail from where it was embedded in the dock, he sat as well, and waited for Hornet to approach the two. When she declined to sit, Quirrel became even more nervous. After sharing what seemed to be a wordless conversation with her sibling - Ghost, was it? - she turned her gaze back to him.

“They wanted to know... why did you leave without saying goodbye?” There was a pause as Quirrel tried to decipher her words.

“What do mean? I’ve never even-”

Oh.

It all made sense in that moment. He could finally understand the familiarity, their reaction to seeing him, even the sloped horns atop their head. Why hadn’t he seen it before? When he turned back to look up at the bug he had been searching for, he was startled by the sight of thick black liquid dripping out of the holes in their mask.

He reached out for them tentatively. “Is that you, my friend?”

Quirrel was immediately pulled back into Ghost’s arms. He could feel them crying on his head, but right now, he had little reason to care. “Ah, I’m sorry. I must admit, I did not think my actions through very well.” They seemed amused by that at least, their shoulders shaking with laughter instead of sadness. When he reached up to wipe away the remaining tears, they leaned into his touch. Quirrel felt his face grow warm.

“I suppose I shall leave you two to your reunion.” Hornet’s voice cut through the air, startling the two as they both whipped around to see her already at the entrance. “I only came to check up on you because one of the young ones exploring the city mentioned talking to a strange bug wearing a hood. I assume you’ll be back later?” Ghost nodded once in agreement and Hornet was gone without another word.

When their gaze finally focused back on him, Quirrel couldn’t help but feel delighted. So long he’d wanted to see them again, perhaps even tell them-

A gasp escaped him as Ghost pulled him into their lap, arms once again embracing him as tenderly as possible. The heat returned to his face as Quirrel realized that now, he was the small one.

“So I finally know your name, and I told you mine back when we first met. What does that make us?” They pressed their face against his in response. Part of him remembered how flustered he’d become the last time they’d done this. Instead of pulling away in a panic, Quirrel did his best to reciprocate even as Ghost held him still.

When they finally withdrew, he was hyper-aware of everything. Ghost still had him in their lap, and their arms were firmly wrapped around his midsection. Perhaps it was strange, but after spending so much time alone, he found it comforting. Leaning against them, he sighed happily.

“I missed you too, dear.”

At their excited reaction, Quirrel knew they weren’t leaving him alone any time soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck! i'm done!!!
> 
> see ya'll in a couple weeks when i finally finish the Big HK fic~

**Author's Note:**

> /does the splits/ i dont know what im doing here quirrel deserved better and also he's gay
> 
> sorry to everyone who still wants korean phone boys your turn is coming soon. my bad.


End file.
